sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett (31.5 BBY— ) was an unaltered clone — the "son" of Jango Fett — whom became the most infamous bounty hunter in the Galaxy. Fett was known for his mysterious air, legendary skill, and complex information network. Biography Early years (32 BBY to 19 BBY) Boba was ordered by his "father", Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars, intended to be both Jango's heir and "Jaster's Legacy". As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino, where he was raised and cared for by a Kaminoan Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Along with the Clawdite Zam Wesell, she was the sole female influence in the young Fett's life. Boba Fett was ten years old when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino to investigate the mysterious creation of a Clone Army for the Republic. Fett's father, Jango, realized that he and his son would have to leave Kamino before the Jedi unraveled the mystery behind the attacks on Senator Padmé Amidala. After narrowly escaping, the two blasted off the planet in their ship, Slave I. En route to Geonosis, they realized that Kenobi had tracked them. Boba encouraged and intently watched his father outsmart and outmaneuver the Jedi and eventually watched what they thought was the death of Kenobi. As the Battle of Geonosis started, Boba stood with Jango on the platform in the arena with Count Dooku and several Separatist leaders, including Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor. When Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived, Jango kept Boba from harm as the Jedi task force attempted to rescue the captive Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. During the battle, Boba watched his father get trampled by a reek, and eventually decapitated by Mace Windu's lightsaber when Jango attempted to challenge him. While the Grand Army of the Republic and the Droid Army clashed for the very first time outside on the plains of Geonosis, Boba emerged from his hiding place to pick up his father's helmet. After Geonosis, Boba buried his father and tried to escape, but was captured by Aurra Sing and given to Tyranus (Dooku), who gave Sing Slave I as payment (Boba eventually recovered the ship). He was taken to Raxus Prime to meet with Tyranus, who was then searching for the Force Harvester. The Sith Lord attempted to detain his young charge, but a Republic attack allowed Fett to escape. Fett was taken by clone troopers and sent to an orphanage on Bespin. He managed to escape with Aurra Sing, who had come searching for the boy, and began the pursuit of his inheritance. On Aargau, Fett lost 500,000 credits of his father's money due to the betrayal of a Clawdite named Nuri, but received the rest. Jango's "book" told Fett to visit Jabba the Hutt, but Fett had a run-in with the dangerous Separatist Commander Durge. The Gen'Dai's hatred of all thing Mandalorians caused him to attack the young Fett. Constantly on the run, Fett managed to secure a minor bounty on an assassin before reaching safety. His first major hunt was after Techno Union foreman Wat Tambor, who had a base on Xagobah. The planet was under assault by the Grand Army of the Republic, so Fett encountered difficulties sneaking past both attack forces. He managed to get inside the base and brutally finished off Nuri, but the arrival of General Grievous foiled his plans as Fett proved no match for the Kaleesh warrior. Escaping, Boba finally acquired his one and only chance at Mace Windu, but could not kill the Jedi Master. Fett had already cashed in on a string of bounties by the age of thirteen and was quickly acquiring a level of notoriety in the criminal underworld. By the end of the Clone Wars, Boba Fett was already a fully-fledged bounty hunter, but he would soon abandon the line of work in pursuit of other goals. Early Imperial era (19 BBY to 0 BBY) For years to come, Fett stayed on the run from bounty hunters and assassins. Eventually he found the Mandalorian armor of Jango's old mentor and leader, Jaster Mereel. Along with his new attire, he had honed his skills as an assassin and mercenary, which would one day make him the most feared and sinister bounty hunter in the Galaxy. For a time Fett worked for Malorum, a vicious Imperial Inquisitor, operating on far flung worlds such as Polis Massa, Naboo, and Bellassa. At the Red Twins, Fett battled the fugitive Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ferus Olin, forcing them out of the system before crash-landing Slave I in a nearby nebula. In 15 BBY Sise Fromm hired Boba Fett to eliminate the racing team of Jord Dusat and Thall Jobin as the prepared their modified landspeeder, the "The White Witch", for the Boonta Speeder Race. Failing to sabotage their racer before the race began, Fett entered the race and harassed Thall throughout the event until one of his own weapons backfired on him, knocking him out of the race and allowing Thall to win. An unhappy Boba Fett decided to turn Sise Fromm over to Jabba the Hutt for the bounty that the Hutt crime lord had placed on his rival. Three years later, in 12 BBY, Fett returned to Kamino, where he led a special detachment of the 501st Legion on a mission to eliminate a group of clones bred to fight against the Empire. Fett was selected to lead this mission due to his intimate experience with the Kaminoans and his knowledge of Tipoca City. Rumors would later emerge that Fett had enrolled at – or infiltrated – the Imperial Academy on Carida serving as a stormtrooper, but deserting after he killed his commanding officer. Whether this is true is unknown, however, as it is natural for such rumors to have spread because he shared the same face with millions of stormtroopers. It may have been a simple distortion of his exploits on Kamino. , and baby daughter Ailyn Vel]] In the decades between the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, Fett took a leave of absence from the hunt, and attempted to live a normal life on the world of Concord Dawn. He attained the rank of Journeyman Protector and as such was mistaken by many to be the long-dead Jaster Mereel, the mentor of Boba's dead father. It was during this time that Boba met Sintas Vel, a Kiffar bounty hunter, in what was perhaps Boba's only true close relationship since the death of his father. Boba and Sintas eventually married and had a daughter — Ailyn Vel. Unfortunately, the marriage did not last. The title of Journeyman Protector was stripped from Fett after he had killed another fellow Protector, and he was forced to leave the planet in exile. All alone in the Galaxy once again, Boba hoped to banish the disappointing memories of his failed attempt at a "normal" life through honing his craft. Early in his career, Fett met Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala, who also wore Mandalorian armor. Jodo Kast, a fraudulent irritant, also wore the garb, though it was mostly just to cash in on Fett's growing reputation. Later, Darth Vader hired Fett to capture an Imperial named Abal Karda. On Maryx Minor, Vader arrived to end the deal and take the prisoner himself. Fett, still under contract, wanted the bounty, and the pair fought. Vader's superior abilities won the day — but only just. Not long after, Fett met Han Solo for the first time, in a brawl on the world of Jubilar. It was the beginning of a long rivalry. Many times Fett was commissioned to capture Solo, but due to continual bad luck and interference (once from Solo's friend Lando Calrissian), Fett failed to apprehend his quarry time and time again. Fett's contempt for Solo never died. Early Galactic Civil War (0 BBY to 4 ABY) after joing Jabba the Hutt at a meeting with Han Solo]] Fett eventually returned to the occupation of a bounty hunter, earning a place in the palace of the crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Fett was hired by Rom Mohc to kill Kyle Katarn because of Katarn's intrusions into the secretive Dark Trooper Project, but, despite Fett's prowess, Katarn escaped the encounter on Coruscant and went on to destroy the project. As a member of Jabba's gang, Fett accompanied the Hutt to confront Han Solo, a smuggler, and a long time rival of Fett, about a spice shipment he had failed to deliver. on Panna]] In 3 ABY, Boba Fett was one of many bounty hunters employed by the Empire to track down and capture Han Solo. He was the only hunter to figure out how the Millennium Falcon eluded Imperial pursuit by hiding amongst garbage (no doubt due to observing Obi-Wan Kenobi playing a similar feint on Jango over twenty years before) and tracked the ship towards Cloud City on Bespin. While tracking the infamous freighter, he informed Darth Vader of their destination, and in response, Vader sent a detachment of stormtroopers to infiltrate the city. When Vader arrived, he forced the city's leader, Lando Calrissian, into a twisted agreement that left him no other choice but to betray Solo and his friends, including selling him out to Fett. After the capture of Solo and his companions, Lord Vader used Solo as a test subject for carbon freezing that he would later use on [Skywalker. After finding that Solo survived the freezing process, Vader gave him to Boba Fett, who in turn returned him to Jabba for a hefty bounty. Many bounty hunters attempted to steal Solo from Fett, including an IG-88 unit which caused Fett to stop at Gall for repairs. Dash Rendar followed him but could not defeat Fett. Boba eventually escaped, destroying the IG-2000, and continuing to Tatooine. in Cloud City]] Jabba was so pleased that he could display the captured Solo that he paid 250,000 credits for him, rather than the original 100,000 credit bounty. This was in addition to the hefty bounty the Empire had already paid him. When Princess Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, and Luke Skywalker attempted to rescue the frozen Solo from Jabba's palace, they were captured, with Jabba finding different ways to dispose of each of the erstwhile heroes. Apparently, when Leia unfroze Solo and was to be Jabba's slave girl, Jabba sent her to Fett to "entertain" the hunter. Boba declined, but did not send Leia back up as it would be an insult to the crime lord. Instead, Fett and Leia argued about the Rebellion's wrongdoings and Boba's blindness to what Jabba has really done. Fett would stay up that night, pondering her, and wondering. , inherited from his father]] Fett remained on-guard, but found his stay entertaining, flirting with dancers and even laughing along with Jabba as Luke battled the vicious rancor. When Luke killed the monster, an outraged Jabba sentenced Luke, Han and Chewbacca to be cast into the Pit of Carkoon where the ghastly Sarlacc lived. Enroute to the Sarlacc, Boba tried to reason with the Hutt regarding the large reward on Skywalker's head for his capture to the Empire. Unfortunately, Jabba wouldn't have it — they killed his Rancor, they pay the price. The Hutt's obstinance did nothing but boil the ire of the hunter. Luke staged his own rescue and Fett attempted to stop him along with several of Jabba's hapless guards. While he fired at Luke, in his obsession with killing the Jedi, he failed to notice Solo, who, still blind from hibernation sickness, accidentally activated Fett's jet pack, rocketing him against the sail barge and down to the sand, rolling right into the waiting maw of the Sarlacc. But the Sarlacc would never hold Fett. Late Galactic Civil War (4 ABY to 14 ABY) after escaping the Sarlacc]] Counted as dead, Fett survived the clutches of the foul beast and went on to continue his career. He managed to blast his way out after days of agony, barely alive. As he lay dying on the sands of Tatooine, fellow hunter Dengar found him and nursed him back to health. In return for this rescue, Fett allowed Dengar to accompany him on a labrynthine mission involving the Bounty Hunters Guild and Prince [Xizor's ultra-secret Black Sun Syndicate. With so many potential leads, Boba eventually found that the head of the serpent was wealthy industrialist Kuat of Kuat. For the mission, Fett stole the freighter ''Hound's Tooth from his rival Bossk, leaving Slave I behind on Tatooine. The ship fell into Alliance hands and rusted in an impound lot on Grakouine. He would subsequently use three more ships bearing the name during his career, until he eventually recovered the original. The Galaxy thought Fett was still a Sarlacc snack, and Fett used this to his advantage. Utilising the less recognizable Slave II, Fett only took jobs from the most subtle and discreet clients. It became even worse when Jodo Kast, a would-be bounty hunter who managed to acquire Mandalorian armor in an attempt to imitate Fett, made others believe that he was the infamous bounty hunter. Boba ambushed him using a hologram of a bounty Jodo was after and brutally finished him off with a rocket dart to his jetpack. In late 11 ABY, Boba was hired by Kendal Osbourne of the Galactic Empire to hunt down the infamous smuggler-turned-New Republic ace, Axel Vichten. Boba would hunt down Vichten across the galaxy, until their confrontation in space, Axel's Doppelganger versus Fett's Slave I. Unfortunately for Fett, the smuggler proved too lucky and skillful, and bested the infamous bounty hunter, escaping to hyperspace soon after. Boba was embarassed with his defeat, and seemingly disappeared from the galactic scene for several years, until his resurface in 14 ABY. He was once again hired by the Empire, this time Lord Vassily Korolov, to hunt down and apprehend the remaining Jedi Knights in the galaxy. First Brandis Finian, a Jedi doctor, and later Ai'kani Za'netra, Boba would fulfill his contract with suprising efficiency, much to the delight of the Empire. Physical Appearance ]] As an adult, Boba Fett stood 1.83 meters tall. He was garbed in traditional Mandalorian armor with a string of Wookiee scalps at his shoulder. Fett owned a variety of specially-modified starcraft bearing the names ''Slave I through Slave V. Despite his weapon-laden suit of armor, Fett was a subtle hunter and relied more on his cunning and intelligence than on pure muscle and combat skill. Speaking with a raspy, gravelly voice (but still retaining his father's accent), Fett allowed few to see his face and even less to know his origins, giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over his prey. Though Boba was a perfect genetic clone of Jango Fett, a different lifestyle produced some changes from his father's appearance: while Jango was focused on combat skill, Boba's emphasis on wit over muscle gave him a thinner build. Even with the thinner build, Boba Fett was usually operating at peak human fitness. He had enough strength to hold Bossk (an infamous Trandoshan bounty hunter whose species is known for its brute physical power) at bay. Boba's face remained hidden, but it was a given that he looked more or less like his father did. Beyond his actual features, Fett's face may have had less or more scars, tattoos, or facial hair. Even though Jango Fett's face was well-known, this only gives a very basic idea of what Boba Fett may have looked like. Equipment & Gear Helmet His helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them and could connect with the onboard computer of Slave I, assuming the transmission wasn't blocked (by being underground inside the sarlacc for example.) Fett can control weapons, sensors, and his jet pack with verbal commands. The environmental filter system could filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide Fett with a two hour reserve air tank. The helmet's broad band antenna was capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions. A macrobinocular viewplate with infrared scanner magnifies up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnifies light up to 100 times or displays heat gradations. At the top of the antenna was a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder feeds data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in 360 degree radius. The overlay also links to Fett's weapons systems to display fire vector and range data. Armor/Clothing His armor was constructed from durablast, allowing it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading. His armor also had two shoulder pads which were orange (like his kneepads). The left shoulder pad exhibited the Mandalorian skull logo, while his right chest plate displayed an emblem of unknown origin. Fett wore a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperses physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main clothing was a reinforced armor mesh battle suit/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on his hips and thighs (one on each side). Fett wore a leather utility belt that usually had ten leather pouches (but sometimes less). Below this he wore a Journeyman Protector honor sash. Attached to his right shoulder were three braided wookiee scalps. The battle/flight suit had pockets on his shins which contained an anti-security blade, a survival knife, a jet-pack adjustment tool, and a sonic-beam weapon. Fett wore spats around his ankles to help prevent debris from going into his boots. Fett wore a pair of versatile boots that had two spikes attached to the front of each. Rocket/Jetpack ]] Fett wore a Mitrinom Z-6 Jetpack. The fuel tank held enough fuel for one minute of continuous operation (20 three-second blasts). Each three second blast moved Fett up to 100 meters horizontally or 7 meters vertically. Fett could reach a top speed of 145 kilometers per hour with a maximum range of two kilometers. Directional thrusters featured gyro-stabilizers to apply counterthrust for manuevering and landing. The top of the jet pack had a turbo-projected magnetic grappling hook with 20-meter lanyard (replaceable with 100 meters). A winch inside the launcher could lift up to 100 klilograms. The grappling hook unit was replacable with an anti-vehicle homing missile. Weaponry ]] Fett's main weapon was his EE-3 Carbine rifle, more powerful then a stormtrooper's blaster. It was outfitted with a scope for sniping and a fast draw shoulder sling. A later version of the EE-3 had hand grips going lengthwise down the barrel. Boba Fett used two different sidearms during his time as a bounty hunter. The first was a standard blaster pistol similar to those used by Bespin's Cloud City security force. The other sidearm was a concussion grenade launcher that included a short shoulder stock for stability and accuracy when firing. Fett kept these smaller guns in a holster on his right hip though didn't equip both sidearms at the same time. Boba Fett's wrist gauntlets were a mounting point for many of his weapons. His left gauntlet had a Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, which creates a cone of fire five meters long and one meter in diameter. Directly below this was the BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser. Comparable to a blaster rifle in power, these wrist lasers had a range of 50 meters. Originally exposed, a protective shield was later added to the right gauntlet enclosing and concealing both weapons. A corded fuel line connects to a backpack canister holding fuel for three minutes of operation. Fett's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Fett used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B stun rockets, and Merr Soww 1126 rockets. Fett's right gauntlet had a Fibercord Whip with a grappling device: a 20-meter-long fibercord whip used to entangle and immobilize a target. Fett also had knee pads with rocket dart launchers. These small launchers used Malkite Them Far or FEX-M3, molecular acid, stun agents, or explosive tips. OOC Info Boba Fett is a Feature Character on Star Wars MUSH and is no longer being played. Page or @mail Milton with any questions or comments regarding the character. More OOC info can be found in Fett's in game +bg fett info. Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba